1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for determining and utilizing process impacts for an organization, and more particularly to a system and method for determining and utilizing the process impacts using a process impact matrix.
2. Related Art
Organizations, such as businesses, strive to accomplish various goals in order to achieve success in various areas. Such organizations may implement different processes in order to accomplish the various goals or meet various challenges. However, these organizations may not fully recognize the extent to which each process impacts the various goals and challenges. A full understanding of such impact may allow an organization to improve a level of success in accomplishing the various goals and meeting such challenges.